The Dragon ninja day off
by Besweet
Summary: The Dragon ninja was finally getting some time off from his duties. His plan was simply to relax, but sometimes things just doesn't go as planned.


**_Author_ ' _s note:_** **A spontaneous short story that I wrote a few months ago when I was a bored. I didn't plan on putting it out here at first and I have forgotten about this story until I accidently found it again, so I changed my mind. I wrote this pretty quick and it is fair to say that I didn't really put major thoughts with this one. Hope you like it though.**

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ **I do not own any of the characters. All characters belong to Koei Tecmo and Team Ninja.**

 **Happy Reading!**

* * *

 **~The Dragon ninja day off~**

The sun was peeking out of the horizon over the mountains deep in the forest in Japan. The rooster crowed several times, the birds chirp, a peaceful mix of sounds to a usual start of the day in the Hayabusa village. The super ninja slowly opened his eyes to the sunlight that had filled his room. He shifted to wrap his arm around his beautiful wife. Today was his day off and that means he could stay in bed a little longer than his other mornings. Usually, he would wake up before the sun was set and he only got to kiss his wife on her forehead before he disappeared for several days and sometimes weeks. He kissed her shoulder and then buried his face on her neck. She reacted to his comfortable touch in her sleep. He promised to give his wife all the attention once he had his day off. It was hard for him being away for too long, he missed her too much. He was lucky he had a wife who was patient enough to wait for him and understood what his work demanded of him as the leader of his clan. Sometimes he was needed for special missions out of the country, so he never knew where his work might take him and for how long.

He softly kissed her sweet neck placing several soft kisses. She reacted and it made her smile, his warm lips that were slowly waking her from her slumber. His lips found her ear and he whispered her name.

"Kasumi…"

She turned her body position so she could face him. It had been two weeks since she last saw him. There was nothing more turn on to her than waking up in his muscular arms and to his handsome face. He always looked so peaceful in the morning, his messy hair sticking his forehead.

"Good morning," He whispered.

"Good morning," She replied by planting a soft kiss on his lips. "Mm…" she wanted more of that, "I missed you."

"I missed you too." He whispered as he once again pressed his lips on hers.

Ryu didn't plan on being noble with his wife. They spent a good hour making sweet love to each other.

Later on, Kasumi decided to get out of bed to start her day while Ryu had fallen asleep again. He came home late last night, and so she let him catch up with his sleep for a few more hours.

In the kitchen, Kasumi was busy making breakfast not realizing that Ryu was standing behind her. He was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. He studied her, trailing his gaze up and down her body like a lovesick fool. _All his.._.he thought with a smug smile on his lips. Then his expression changed all of sudden noticing Kasumi in her black leather suit with her katana tied to her back.

"Are you going somewhere?"

Kasumi was startled and quickly turned around. "Don't sneak on me like that..."

He marched over to her, wrapped his arms around her from behind. Ryu nuzzled the tender shape of her ear. Kasumi let him while still finishing what she was doing.

"You're not leaving me alone on my day off, are you?" He whispered, as his lips moved on to her neck placing several soft kisses. Kasumi then turned to face him. Her face wore a look of guilt.

"I wish I could stay but I promised Ayane that I would help her with her mission. I mean I could have canceled but it had taken me a long time to win her trust back and I can't reject her now at the last minute, you understand right?"

"Of course I do, Ayane is more important than your husband that you will probably won't see for another couple of weeks." Ryu removed his arms off his wife and turned away. He then took his seat by the table to eat his breakfast.

"Stop that, I feel bad enough. I will be back by 19:00 and I will be all yours then."

He ignored purposely and started eating.

Kasumi looked at the clock on the wall. "I'm getting late, I have to run..." she grabbed her weapons and then wrapped her arms around Ryu placing a quick kiss on his cheek, but he was still ignoring her.

Kasumi cupped his face and made him look at her, "I will make it up to you tonight I promise." Giving him a seductive smile and ran out.

Ryu stared at the wall annoyed that his plan to spend the day with his wife was not happening.

 _She better…_ He thought at her comment and continued eating.

Ryu decided not to waste his day pouted, as he might as well catches up with his hobby. After breakfast, he put on his casual ninja garb, grabbed his fishing equipment, a bucket to put fish in and headed out his home. When he reached the entrance, someone familiar sat on the step of the staircase.

 _What is he doing here…?_

Hayate turned around when Ryu's footsteps approached him. "Finally, what took you so long?"

Ryu looked at him with question marks on top of his head. Hayate looked at Ryu's fishing equipment, he then placed both of his hands on his hips looking up rolling his eyes.

"Are you serious Ryu?" Hayate was all of sudden annoyed.

Ryu was still confused and not sure of what Hayate was talking about. "Why are you upset? And what are you doing here?" He asked clueless.

"I came all the way here for nothing? I have other things to do on my day off too you know." Hayate then said.

"Hayate I don't know what you're talking about..."

"We were supposed to go training together remember? Why didn't you at least let me know that you wanted to go fishing instead?" Hayate explained. Ryu finally remembered and now he felt guilty for forgetting.

"Right, I'm really sorry Hayate I didn't mean to forget. So much was happening this week that I just forgot..." He apologized.

"Fine I'll let it go…well, have fun fishing." Hayate turned to leave and made his way back to his village.

"Hayate?" Ryu shouted making Hayate turned back around.

"Do you want to go fishing with me?" He knew that Hayate didn't like fishing since he had joined him on a few fishing trips before and Hayate had always complained of how boring it was. However, since he felt guilty for forgetting their training day he could at least ask.

Hayate took his time to consider. "Okay, why not..."

Ryu walked back to his house to get an extra equipment for his friend, and soon after they headed to the riverside nearby the Hayabusa village.

Moments later, they arrived by the river. The place surrounded with large rocks. The ninjas got on each rock and put their bucket next to them to start fishing. The warm water was green, darker in the shadows but still green. Ryu looked up to the sky, the sun was the highest and warmest in the afternoon. It was a clear blue sky just how he like it when he goes fishing. He then looked at Hayate who seemed annoyed at the fishing rod in his hand.

"Do you need help with that?" Ryu asked.

"No…"

Ryu slightly chuckled but he let Hayate figured it on his own. He prepared his own rod, then swung it far behind him and aimed as far as possible into the river. Hayate did the same not long after.

"Even though I forgot our "date" Hayate, I'm glad that you decided to join me fishing instead. I wasn't in the mood of being alone today."

"Yeah me too, but you still owe me." Hayate replied.

"I guess I do."

"So what's new with you?" Ryu casually asked.

Hayate was yawning his eyes out, as he seemed bored already.

"Not much. Momiji has been more cranky than usual. It's like she hates my guts…"

"She is pregnant, and there is a lot going on with her body, so just hang in there and keep her comfortable." Ryu advised.

"What made you an expert all of sudden?" Hayate let out a sigh, "But I know what you mean though. She is not having the easiest pregnancy this time around compared to our first time, I'm trying my best to keep her comfortable."

Ryu smiled at the thought of him and Kasumi would one day have one of their own. Though he wondered when that would happen, as they hadn't had any discussion about children yet. But looking at how stressful it was on Hayate, maybe it was a good idea if they waited a little longer, that way they could have more time with each other. After all, he still wanted her for himself for a little while longer.

His thought was pushed aside, when all of sudden Hayate caught his first catch of the day and he showed the fish off to Ryu before putting it in his bucket. Ryu gave him a thumb up. Thirty minutes later, Hayate had his bucket half-full with fish while Ryu hadn't caught a single one. It was cute at first, but now Ryu was starting to get jealous and a little annoyed. Mister hates fishing all of sudden got more fish than him...maybe it was the spot that he was standing on.

"Hayate?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to switch place with me?" He asked.

"Sure." Hayate replied, clueless that he getting luckier had bothered Ryu.

Minutes had passed and Hayate caught more fish, while Ryu only got two in his bucket.

A long silence fell between the ninjas, as they were both focusing on the rods, until Hayate broke the silence.

"Look at this one Ryu, its huge!" Hayate happily pointed at the fish he just caught. Purposely rubbing it in his friend face.

"I guess I'm better at this than I thought." Hayate bragged, proud of himself.

 _Are you kidding me…_ Ryu growled within him while he watched Hayate pulling up more fish with his rod out of the river.

It just wasn't his day it seemed like, but at least Hayate was having fun. Perhaps, Hayate needed this day off more than him. Being a leader of his own clan, having a toddler at home and with another one the way, maybe it was good for him to get his mind off the stress for a little bit. Ryu wore a gentle smile at his thoughts.

Suddenly, Ryu's hands were shaking, as something huge was pulling him towards the river.

"Wow, that looks like a big one Ryu!" Hayate shouted in excitement.

But Ryu was struggling to pull it out the water. "Hayate, I could use a hand here."

Hayate immediately put down his rod and jumped over to the other rock to help, but before he could do anything, Ryu had stumbled forward and was forcefully dived into the river.

"RYU!" Hayate tried to caught him but it was too late. Ryu missed his big catch, as it managed to break free. Hayate then jumped down by the riverside to help his friend out of the water.

"Here take my hand," He reached out his hand and Ryu grabbed it. He was all wet and irritated.

"Are you okay?" Hayate asked, looking a little concern.

"Yeah..."

Hayate replayed the image back in his head and burst into laughter. Ryu didn't find it amusing at all, but Hayate kept on laughing and making jokes.

"Do you think this is funny Hayate?" Ryu still wasn't amused. He then went behind Hayate and pushed him into the river. A giant splashed emerged when Hayate fell in without any warning. He was startled and gave Ryu a I hate you look. That's when Ryu burst into laughter. "Very funny, Ryu..." He suddnely wasn't as amused as he was seconds ago.

Ryu then reached his hand out to pull Hayate out of the river. "Come on, le'ts go home."

They collected their equipment and made their way back. Once they reached the main road, they would have to separate ways as Mugen Tenshin and Hayabusa village laid in the opposite direction of each other, but before they do.

"Here." Hayate hold his bucket up giving it to Ryu.

"They're yours Hayate." Ryu politely declined.

"I can't bring this home. Momiji hates the smell and the taste of fish because of the pregnancy, it made her to nauseous. There will be no sushi in the dinner menu in our house until this baby is out."

"Alright, say hi to Momiji and see you soon." Ryu said and turned to start making his way back to the village. Hayate did the same soon after.

Once Ryu got home, he put the fish buckets in the kitchen and took his wet clothes off to take a shower. Kasumi would be home soon, so Ryu decided to make dinner for his wife for a change. He wanted to make it nice and romantic. His specialty was sushi. He put a lot of attention to each dish and decorated them nicely to make the dish look fancier. He was not much of a cook, and whenever Kasumi had tried to teach him how to cook, she would often get frustrated as Ryu was a very slow learner and he only ended up making a mess in the kitchen. So he thought he would surprise her. He had learned to do this when he was away.

Soon after, everything was set. The table was then decorated with candlelight, red rose petals spread across along with a wine bottle ready to be open, and last but not least his proud homemade sushi dishes. He briefly peeked at the clock, _she should be here soon,_ he thought.

An hour later, Ryu was still sitting alone at the table staring at the clock on the wall. He let out a heavy sigh, as he was getting hungry. The Food stared at him and he stared back at it. He was tempted to start eating but he wanted to wait a little longer. Another hour had passed and Ryu's stomach gave up. He began eating by himself. Silence surrounded the Kitchen walls. He missed her…once he finished, he blew out the candles and went to the bedroom to get ready for bed.

It was almost midnight, Kasumi still wasn't home. Ryu was starting to feel lonely in his bed. Should he be worried that she was late? He was getting a little concern but if anything bad had happened during the mission then the Mugen Tenshin would have let him know by now. He tried not to overthink since Kasumi could handle herself.

Kasumi opened the front door and headed straight to the kitchen to drink a glass of water. The mission took longer than expected and she didn't have enough time to inform Ryu that she would be home late. Kasumi felt a little guilty. When she turned around the corner, she saw the buckets with fish in it. She guessed that Ryu had been out fishing. After finishing the glass of water, Kasumi started heading for the bedroom, but suddenly paused in her steps as something caught her attention. The romantic dinner Ryu had prepared and one unwashed plate in the sink. She put her hand on her chest, and a warm smiled formed on the corner of her lips at how sweet it was what he had done. But now the guilt had turned into sadness, feeling like she was being a bad wife…

Kasumi slide the bedroom door open and gently closing it behind her. There was Ryu, in his boxers peacefully asleep. There was nothing Ryu loved more than someone who could keep their promises and she had promised to make it up to him, and she was going to make it up really good to him. Kasumi then began stripping off her outfit until she was completely naked and made her way over to Ryu. She began kissing his stomach making her way up to his chest, planted several soft kisses on his neck. He woke up by her touch and smiled to her as he was glad that she made it home safely.

"I love you." He whispered in his sleepy voice.

"You're not mad?" Kasumi wondered.

"No, I'm lucky." He replied placing a soft kiss on her lips.

He couldn't be mad at Kasumi. Now he know what it was like for her when he was away and she had to eat by herself.

"I love you too." She whispered back.

He then smirked, as he just realized that his wife was completely naked.

"But you still have to make it up to me though."

Kasumi chuckled and pressed her lips on his. He wrapped his arms around his beautiful wife and they spend the rest of the night in each other's arms making passionate sweet love.

* * *

 **Besweet:** _The reason behind me pairing Hayate and Momiji up randomly in this story was because I needed a ninja wife for Hayate, and she seemed to be the only one available._

 **Thank you for Reading!**


End file.
